


A New Man

by FluffyGhosty



Series: Sam x Reader fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Soulless Sam Winchester, no actual sex though lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGhosty/pseuds/FluffyGhosty
Summary: Sam and Reader were good friends in high school, but Sam disappeared just after graduation. They meet up again by chance, but Sam seems a little different than usual.





	A New Man

'The body is crumpled on the floor, mangled and disfigured. Blood is splattered across the walls and floors. A few police had to leave the scene and take a breather because of how horrific it was. Organs were missing from the body, most notably the heart.'

A murder. Of all things, a murder?

With a sigh, you scoot back your chair from your desk and rub your eyes. You need coffee, and soon, especially if you want to get this writing done in time for publication for once in your life.

You stand and drudge your way to the kitchen of your small apartment. Opening the cupboard above the coffee machine, you reach around for the grounds. Nothing. With a groan, you shut the cupboard and grab your shoes, looks like you need to go shopping.

It's 5:30 in the morning. Nobody is ever up this early unless they are going to work. The store should be empty enough you can pull a quick in and out without being totally humiliated. You look like a typical writer, hair up in a messy bun, an oversized t-shirt over the top of sweatpants. What could you say? It was comfy.

The store was for the most part empty, save for the few early birds grabbing a coffee before work. There was, however, a strange black car in the lot that caught your eye.

"Why does that look so familiar." You say to yourself as you go inside. Quickly pacing to the back of the store, your eyes scan the signs above the isles.

Instant meals, cereal, soup, BANG!

Your run into something tall and hard, sending you towards the ground. Before you reach the ground a pair of arms wrapped around your waist.

"You okay?" The voice asks, lifting you back to your feet.

You look up to see a tall man with brown hair and piercing hazel eyes. A small grin creeps onto his face as he looks you over, eyes scanning up and down your body. After a moment of basically eye sex with each other, a look of realization hits his face.

"(Y/N)?"

"Wait, what?" You ask, shaking your head back to reality.

"(Y/F/N) (Y/L/N)?"

"Wait for a second... Sam?!"

"In the flesh." He smirked, putting his hands in his pockets "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, live in town. I had to pick up more coffee. What, uh, what are you doing in town?" You stutter for some reason unknown to you at the moment. Nervousness? Possibly.

"Just passing through." He licks his lips and looks down at you, eyeing your body.

"I see. Well, it was nice to see you again." You smile as you walk around him.

His hand catches your wrist, grabbing your attention "Maybe we should meet up later if you want." You can see a glint of hope in his eye, or maybe it's lust?

"Sure." You smile, taking a pen and writing your phone number on his hand before walking away.

***Later***  
You roll up your flannel sleeves as you wait for your drink. Your eyes catch the clock nervously as the bartender sets down a beer. Sam's not late, in fact, you're early. You hadn't seen Sam since high school. He graduated with your class, pretty high honors too having only been there for less than a month.

You two were pretty close, he lived in the motel your family owned, so you got to see him all the time. He was sweet, smart, funny, a total dork, and you had a major crush on him. But before you could say anything, he vanished. Two days after graduation his dad checked out and they left. You never heard from him after that.

Your thoughts are stopped by a body sliding into the seat next to you.

"Sam." You smile, the bartender instantly plopping a beer in front of him.

"Hey (Y/N)."

You sat up talking until last call. Turns out when he left he went to Stanford to become a lawyer, but he dropped out after his girlfriend died. After that, he went on a road trip with his brother Dean and was still going until recently. His brother got a girlfriend and settled down, but he still wanted to travel, so he went on his own.

"There's definitely something different about you." You comment, polishing off your last beer.

"A lot has happened to me recently. I guess you could say I'm a new man."

"Hmm." you nod in agreement.

"Hey, (Y/N), why don't we get out of here?" He smirked, gesturing his head towards the door.

You couldn't help but bite your lip at the thought. You were pretty buzzed, but you knew a good thing when you saw it. He obviously wanted to do more, and you were happy to oblige. You took his hand and he led you out of the bar to what must be his car.

He slammed your back against the wall as he roughly pulled apart your clothes, the fabric being thrown everywhere. You could see his strong, defined muscles and dear lord you were gone.

Tonight is gonna be a good night.


End file.
